


Huntress One Shots

by Avenging_Huntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_Huntress/pseuds/Avenging_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point I'll post the main stories, but for now this is a collection of moments starring my mary-sue of an OC Charlie, a girl from Earth Prime who winds up in a world where heroes, gods, monsters, and morons with archaic weapons and a death wish exist. Individual entries are all connected unless otherwise stated, but not in any particular order. Spoilers for everything up until Age of Ultron, and probably Civil War and Infinity Wars, as well as (Netflix) Daredevil and Agents of SHIELD. Please forgive me if my timelines don't line up as I am pretty new to this. Updates depend on when I can get my hands on a computer. Ciao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-4 Dance, Treat, Sand, Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Some of what I post I like, others I'd rather throw out. But I promised my sister I'd post it all, so I apologize ahead of time. And don't mind the seemingly random code by each entry's title, it's just for my own personal notes.

1.Dance MCU_M_3/22/16

“Oh come on, Stevie,” I rolled my eyes playfully at the man, “It can’t be that hard.”

“Why don’t you try it then?” It was absolutely adorable when he was frustrated.

“Because I’m not the one who suggested dinner and dancing for your date with Sharon.” The blonde crossed his arms, but the defeated look he shot me had me taking pity on him. “Why don’t you go ask Nat to teach you? I hear she’s an excellent dancer.”

 

2\. Treat MCU_M_3/22/16

I hadn’t just seen that, had I? I mean, it was really early, and I hadn’t gotten my coffee yet so my brain wasn’t exactly functioning at full capacity. Only one way to find out. “Uh, Clint?” He turned, and the other half of the biscuit disappeared before he answered.

“What? We’re out of food,” he just shrugged, “I mean how bad can they be? The dog likes them.” Lucky barked his approval and Clint gave a nod. “See?”

Yep. Uh huh. Too early for this.

 

3\. Sand MCU_M_3/22/16

I held back a frustrated growl as I ran my fingers through my hair, knocking a few of the persistent grains loose. It was in my hair, all over my clothes, and even under my fingernails. Don’t get me wrong, I loved the kids at the daycare and all, but this was just- I opened the door to my shared apartment only to be temporarily blinded by a sudden camera flash.

“Rough day at work?” My roommate laughed as he snapped another photo, this time of me shooting him a death glare.

“I’m gonna kill Tony for installing that sandbox.”

 

4\. Salt MCU_M_3/22/16

“Charlie,” At the sound of Bruce’s tired voice I looked up from my food, “Don’t you think that’s enough?” I glanced down and shook the glass container a few more times, allowing the white flakes to pepper over the shawarma dish before returning the shaker to the table’s center.

“Now it is.” I informed the man with complete certainty.

“You’re going to regret that when you’re older. “ The input form Natasha had been unexpected. But despite this I stuck a few fries in my mouth and took a drink of my soda.

“Eh,” I shrugged, “ I’ll burn that bridge when I get to it.”


	2. 5-7 Candy, Train, Secret

5\. Candy MCU_M_3/22/16

I couldn’t help my reaction as Bruce and I took in the sight of the main level of Stark Industries’ R&D Department. My jaw dropped, and beside me Bruce let out a low, awed whistle. It was… it was….

“What did I tell you?” Tony asked with his signature smirk as he trekked ahead of us, “Candyland.”

 

6\. Train MCU_M_3/22/16

“Oh come on, Rogers, it’ll be awesome!” Tony was using his I’m Gonna Get My Way Sooner or Later grin and the soldier knew it. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, so before he could say anything I jumped in.

“Actually I need to log in more hours piloting the quinjet, and Steve already agreed to be my copilot.” 

“Oh,” Tony blinked, then gave a noncommittal shrug, “Whatever. Why didn’t you say so, Capsicle?” The so-called genius clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder before departing with a “Last one to Malibu’s a rotten egg!”

“You never said anything about me training you.” Steve said once we were alone.

“I know.” At this his eyes widened, and his expression went from confusion to surprise, then to realisation, embarrassment, and finally acceptance.

“Thanks,” He didn’t quite meet my eye, but I just answered with a shrug.

“Don’t worry about it, Cap. We all have our quirks.”

 

7\. Secret MCU_M_3/22/16

“I’ll train day and night, I’ll go to the spa with you, I’ll set you up with Bruce, I’ll clean all of your weapons for a month, and I’ll get embarrassing photos of every one of our team members including myself for you to use as blackmail just please- “ I took a breath, my chest actually hurting from not doing it sooner during my desperate plea, “What happened in Budapest?” And much to my utter elation the red-headed assassin’s shoulders slumped. She let out a defeated sigh and glanced up from her book.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes!” I nearly shouted. Nat looked back to her story before she answered with the straightest look I’d ever seen.

“It’s classified.”


	3. 8-13 Warriors, Bitter, Sneeze, Necklace, Crescendo, Funeral

8\. Warriors MCU_M_3/23/16

I did one final weapons check as our Captain finished his speech. I’d been on more missions in the past five years than I could ever hope to count, but this one left an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was because- unlike New York- I couldn’t be certain about the final outcome. Sure, we had some new allies on our side, but if we failed…  
“You ready?” Bruce’s surprisingly calm voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His expression was concerned, but determined and measured. He was planning something. But I pushed that thought from my mind as I accepted the pair of high tech goggles he offered me.  
“Not even close.” Goggles on face, mask in place. “But that’s never stopped us before.”

 

9\. Bitter MCU_M_3/31/16

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” I warned, not bothering to look up from the newspaper I was reading. The man just sneered.  
“I am a god, you insolent child. Your mortal beverages do not scare me.” Mr. Real Power took a drink, and the look on his face was priceless as he choked down the liquid. With a grimace he asked, “How in the Nine Realms can you drink this? It tastes like sludge.”  
“Yes,” I took a long drink from my own mug and grinned, “But it’s caffeinated sludge.”

 

10\. Sneeze MCU_M_3/31/16

It was an innocent slip of the tongue. A totally unintentional moment of weakness. Though it was one that caused Clint and Tony to burst out laughing, and Steve’s ears to turn red. Even Nat gave a little smirk. Note to self I thought as I buried my head into my arms, When Steve sneezes, don’t respond with “God Bless America.”. 

 

11\. Necklace MCU_M_4/5/16

I hadn’t noticed the little silver piece at first, but I had the vaguest feeling it had been there for a while now. A part of me wondered if the others had knew, or if it had slipped their minds like it had mine. Nonetheless I smiled silently to myself as I averted my gaze from the arrow at Natasha’s throat and back to Tony’s mindless techno-babble.

 

12.Crescendo MCU_M_4/5/16

A goose egg the size of Manhattan was what I got when the explosion rang out. Alarmed I slid out from the undercarriage of my car and ran in the direction of the blast.  
Tony’s workshop was covered in soot, and the Big Guy was more black than green. He as doing his growl-speak as Tony sat up from where he had landed on the concrete floor. And Tony’s response to being knocked onto his rear from one of his own experiments had me debating whether or not to commit the man.

“Write that down.”

 

13\. Funeral (Level 7) MCU_M_4/5/16

It was a private, solemn event. Thor was away on Asgard but otherwise we were all there. Pepper was crying into Tony’s shoulder as the pastor spoke, and Steve stood by Nick and Maria, looking official in their suits. One glance at Bruce and a person could tell he felt out of place, and his fingertips held the slightest tint of green where I held his hand. There were also some higher ranking agents attending, a few of which kept shooting glares at Clint. I shot the glares back and brushed the knuckles of my free hand against his, mirroring Natasha’s actions on the archer’s other side.  
The jerk’s attentions were averted when the casket started to lower, but as I went to do the same my eyes caught on a figure in the distance. His dark clothes might have allowed him to blend into the treeline, but his stance was one that I recognized instantly.   
I felt someone’s gaze on me and looked to find Fury’s eye sending me a clear message of “Keep this quiet.” I gave the barest of nods and glanced back to the now empty treeline before returning my eyes to the hole in the ground, unable to help the wisp of memory of a voice belonging to a certain agent as he addressed another.

“Welcome to Level Seven.”


	4. 14-18 Sunset, Backpack, Morphine, Goodbye

14\. Sunset MCU_M_4/5/16

Clint and I were on a road trip when I got the call. There had been a mission in some far-off country and Bruce- acting as the team’s field medic- had gotten shot. Everybody was fine, but they needed someone to de-green the Doc. So of course they called me.  
“Just talk to him,” I ignored Clint’s quiet scoff and continued into the phone,” Gently get his attention, then talk to him quietly. But not condescending. Tell him that the job’s over and it’s safe to rest. If you’ve got any injured you can tell him they need the Doc, but only if it’s true. Don’t lie to him or you’ll lose his trust. Other than that don’t mention Bruce. Then once he starts to calm down a bit you can do the hand movements I taught you guys. Oh and make sure Natasha makes herself seem small while she’s doing it so the Big Guy doesn't end up feeling threatened. Good luck, Tony.” With that I hung up and looked at Clint, who was staring at me from the driver’s seat. “What?” 

“You honestly believe Mean Green won’t see Nat as a threat?”

“The Big Guy’s taken a liking to her and Stark,” I shrugged, “Figure she’s less likely to screw it up.”

15\. Music MCU_M_4/5/16

My lungs burned and my sides felt like I had been stabbed, but despite my best efforts I couldn’t stop the laughter. I’d heard the song on the radio a while back, and up until now had only ever watched the lyric videos and a few AMVs. But today I had decided to look the original video up on YouTube, and I couldn’t believe what I saw.  
My laughter only intensified when Clint appeared in my open doorway, apparently to investigate the noise. It was with tears in my eyes that I slipped off my bed and onto the floor with a dull thud, causing my headphones to disconnect from the jack on my laptop.

“-ouble! I disturb my town……”

“Jeez, kid,” Clint just scoffed and rolled his eyes, “It was for a mission.”

16\. Backpack MCU_M_4/6/16

I’d officially known the man for maybe a week before I found out why he was so protective over the ratty black knapsack that he carried with him wherever he went. I thought I knew why. I mean, it made sense. Hydra had taken everything he’d had, including his free will. Of course he’d be possessive of anything he deemed his. Even if it was just an old bag filled with spare weapons, clothes, and field rations.  
But as always my powers of assumption had been slightly off. Though I had been right about the bag’s contents, I did miss something- or rather some things - that I easily deemed more valuable than any weapon. It was over a late-night, pre-mission drink that he showed the notebooks to me. He didn’t open any of them and I didn’t ask him to, as they weren’t mine to read. But he did tell me about them. Without a second thought he filled me in on how after the Tri-Carriers went down in D.C. and his memory started to return he grabbed his first notebook and documented everything he remembered, so that he’d never again forget who he used to be. Everything he ever had been or had done was written on those pages, and so he protected them with his life. To some it might've seemed strange, but not to me. After all, I knew the feeling.

17\. Morphine MCU_M_4/6/16

The hospital wasn’t exactly busy, but it still took a few minutes to get directions from the nurse at the front desk. When I got to the right room I flashed my badge at the guards and entered. My friend was lying on the hospital bed with a cast on his arm and bandages around his head, but he was awake, mostly sitting up, and laughing at something Natasha had probably said. Once he caught sight of me though he just grinned stupidly. “Hey Nat, Hunny’s here!”

“Yes, Clint, I can see that.” I was used to Clint’s antics, but she’d been working with him a lot longer, “Hey, Charlie.”

“Hey, Tasha,” I greeted, “I’m guessing they gave him the good stuff?”

“Only way to keep him from escaping.”

“Of course,” I sighed before turning back to my mentor, “So, care to explain why I can’t visit the Science Bros for one weekend without you winding up back here?”

18\. Goodbye MCU_M_4/6/16

These things were never easy, but in this case it wasn’t as hard as it could have been. Clint had handed over the deed to the building over to Siobhan, but assured me that our old apartment would remain open should I ever need it. The lot of his gear had been stashed in various off-the-radar safe houses around the northwestern hemisphere, and any personal items left over from the tower were already back at the farmhouse. Now the only thing left of Hawkeye were some old mission reports and the man standing before me with a bag over his shoulder and a reassuring sad but smile on his face. 

“I know you hate change,” His hand was on my shoulder, acting as my anchor for one last time, “But you’re okay here. You’ve got enough people to look out for you, whether you’ll admit to needing it or not. This place just… I ain’t exactly the kid I used to be.”  
“Well duh,” I rolled my wet but not really crying eyes. “It’s okay, Clint. Go where you’re needed.” My former mentor pulled me into a bear hug. “I’ll miss you, Clint.”

“Ditto, kid. Ditto.”


	5. 19-23 Salsa,Blame,Cat,Sickly,Falling

19\. Salsa MCU_M_4/7/16

In the aftermath of the bet Kate was laughing, Clint was practically drowning himself in the sink, and I calmly counted my twenty dollars at the kitchen table. The moral of the story? Never try to out-spice the girl who spent two years backpacking through Eastern Asia and kept a lifetime’s supply of Taco Bell Fire Hot Sauce packets in her purse.

 

20\. Blame MCU_M_4/7/16

“It’s not your fault, Stevie,” I was drained, and I hadn’t even been a part of the battle. As soon as the info dump had gone viral I headed to D.C., leaving Clint behind to look after the others. Sam hadn’t recognized me in my disguise at first, but Steve had. I filled the two men in on our side of the debacle and waved a hand aside when they started to reciprocate. Then I saw that look flash in the Captain’s eyes, and I made the suggestion that Sam go home for a bit for some food and a shower. I offered to take over looking after our injured mutual friend. He took me up on it with the promise to be back as soon as possible. And that was how I ended up sitting to the right of Steve’s hospital bed, quietly arguing with my stubborn friend as Marvin Gaye played softly in the background.  
“I should’ve gone after him, Charlie,” The soldier’s jaw was set and I knew the memories- both old and new- were running through his head. “Or looked for his body, after we turned Zola in, at least. I could’ve- I should’ve done something!”  
“You had no way of knowing.” You’re fighting a losing battle, Chase. “And anyway, that’s not what matters right now. What matters is that you need to take care of yourself and get healed, so when you do we can go find your jerk of a best friend.”

 

21\. Cat MCU_M_4/7/16

Tony had been skeptical when Steve came home from his morning run one morning with a sheepish smile on his face and a suspicious ball of fluff cradled in his arms. But apparently even the mad scientist couldn’t say no to the tiny thing.  
Three weeks later Kilo- who had been dubbed by the Big Guy after another explosion in Tony’s lab- had stolen the hearts of everyone in the tower. Even Clint “Canines Rule Felines Drool” Barton. And it was one night when I was alone in the kitchen finishing up the dinner dishes when Kilo came in, sat down, and gave an adorable little mew.  
“Hey there, sweetheart,” I smiled and bent down to scratch the kitten’s chin and whispered, “You might have the others fooled, but I’m not so easy. I’d recognize those big green eyes anywhere.”  
The smug little jerk just purred.

22\. Sickly MCU_M_4/7/16

It started out with a harmless sneeze. I was visiting team Science Bros down in the R&D department when the little, “Achoo!” came out, and Tony had shrugged it off with a nonchalant “Gesundheit”, not bothering to remove his attention from the slide he was working with. Bruce and I on the other hand froze in place and proceeded to exchange a nervous look. Maybe the faint sterile scent that hung in the air was the culprit, or the slight chill that came with the first spring morning of the year. Yeah, it was probably nothing.  
But of course we were wrong, and three weeks later the mother of all colds hit me like a runaway Mjolnir. 

23\. Falling MCU_M_4/7/16

I hated it when this happened. This time it was one of Dr. Doom’s bots that had found my  
Perch, and I had been too slow to see it coming. Fortunately for me my quiver absorbed most of the blast, but that was where my luck ran out. Because not only did the force of the blast knock me from my perch, but...  
I was out of arrows.  
“Ironman,” I called into my comms unit as I free-fell, sticking my bow behind me and holding on for dear life. “Maneuver seven, now!”  
“J.A.R.V.I.S., send everything to the thrusters!”  
“I’m afraid we still won’t make it in time, Sir,” Tony’s string of curses matched my own, and I watched in horror as the only thing able to cushion my hundred story drop- the cold, hard, not at all like a cushion concrete- come closer and closer by the second. I turned off my comms, effectively silencing the shouts of my teammates. They didn’t need to hear this. And just as I cursed the Luck of the Hawk for one last time-  
“Gotcha!”  
Ten more stories and I’d’ve been a Hawk colored smear on the street. But even before I looked up I knew it wasn’t Tony who had caught me. “Miss me, Agent Chase?”  
“You have no idea,” I laughed. My savior slowed our descent to a safe enough rate and I let go of the bow between us, landing in a crouch on the deserted street. A moment later and the man’s feet were on the ground and his wings were folded back.  
“Here,” He handed back my bow and asked, “You okay, kid?”  
“Yeah. Thanks for the rescue, Falcon.”  
“It’s what I do. Besides,” Sam shrugged, “What are bird bros for?”


End file.
